A Collection of Avengers SongFics
by PolarMagic
Summary: This is my first time doing SongFics, so please bear with me. The pairings are of course Clintasha, Pepperony, ThorxJane, BrucexOC , and StevexMaria


**A/N: I do not own the characters or the song. Please review and no flames. If I did own the characters, then there would be a lot more information about what happened in Budapest. By the way, this story might be a little cheesy and a little AU.**

*****ATTENTION PLEASE READ!*** dear readers, i have been informed that due to the rules of , this work of mine will not be allowed due to having song lyrics. So if you do want to read it, please, please, check out my wattpad account, under the name of PolarMagic97. I will re-post this story onto there for everyone to read. so please enjoy**

* * *

Every single person in the Avengers Tower could tell something was wrong as soon as their two favorite assassins stepped out of the elevator and into the living room of the shared floor.

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye was walking with a limp as his partner Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow walked with a quick pace to get away from him.

"What up Spidey?" Tony said in a joking tone, knowing that Natasha hated any nickname that he called her (the only person who was allowed to call her any nickname was Clint), trying to lighten the mood.

All he got was a cold stare down from her and Clint motioning for him to cut it out.

"What's wrong Red; did your prey escape your web?" Tony said laughing at his own joke.

That was it for him, Natasha stopped dead in her tracks and turned to glare at him, "Listen here Stark, you shut up now or else you will feel how all of my earlier 'prey' feel, and that would be dead. So leave me alone." With that she turned back around and headed straight for the elevator and punched the button for her floor before anyone could say anything else stupid to her.

"What was that all about?" Tony said once Clint was seated on the couch and propping up his injured leg up on the table. Tony tried to contain himself about having feet on the table, but let it go.

"Mission went haywire towards the end. She saw someone who she had loved that was supposed to be dead and that person was trying to kill her, he was the target. I ended up having to save her; she was frozen in place by what the man said about her. She is just very uptight now. I need to go take a shower, see you guys at dinner." Clint replied.

He gingerly got up and went towards the elevator. When he was inside he tried to push the button for Natasha's floor but JARVIS told him that Natasha had asked him to block all access to her level.

"Damn it Tasha!" Clint said as he got out of the elevator on his floor. He showered and got dressed hoping that Natasha had cooled off enough to allow access to her floor again.

"JARVIS, Can you do me a favor." Clint said to the AI.

"How may I help you Mr. Barton?" JARVIS replied.

"Is the access still blocked off to get to Natasha's level?"

"Sir, it seems like Miss Romanoff has still wished for me to block all access to her floor, I am sorry Sir."

"It's okay JARVIS thanks." With that Clint flopped down on his bed face down, but then groaned when he felt a twinge in his back.

* * *

A few days past, and still Natasha had blocked access to her floor, she rarely came down to eat with everyone anymore. The only time that she was seen was when she was in the training room, and as soon as she spotted anyone, she would pack up and leave.

* * *

A week had passed, and Natasha felt that she had enough time to get over what had happened to her on the last mission. So she decided that it was time to face the music. She allowed JARVIS to allow access to her floor and went down to the communal level hoping to see everyone there.

"She lives!" Tony said sarcastically as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Natasha," Steve said looking up from his newspaper.

Bruce did the same but just smiled at her.

"Lady Natasha, why do you look said and where is the Archer? He is normally with you, is he not?" Thor bellowed.

"I was hoping that he would have been down here, I need to talk to him." Natasha said feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Legolas hasn't been seen since yesterday, but I've heard sounds like someone is playing the guitar coming from his floor." Tony replied with a serious tone that no one had expect.

Almost everyone turned to him in shock, "What, can't a guy hope to have a complete team and not a broken one. I can see all the stress that's been in the room, I'm not blind."

With that Natasha turned around, rushing to Clint's floor. From all the years she had been his partner, Clint had only played his guitar when he was really upset.

When she walked out of the elevator and into the living room of his floor, she could hear the soft strumming coming from his bedroom.

As she walked closer, she could hear him singing.

_If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me  
And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost you can't see me  
If I could read your mind love  
What a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
Then kind that drugstores sell  
When you reach the part where the heartache come  
The hero would be me  
But heroes often fail  
And you won't read that book again  
Because the ending's just too hard to take"_

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks, Clint was afraid that she didn't want to be his partner anymore, she had realized that the two of them had gotten close, but hadn't realized that Clint had loved her. She understood now, he was afraid that he would fail her if they fell in love.

She stepped forward, and luckily for her, Clint was facing away from the door.

"_I'd walk away like a movie star  
Who gets burned in a three way script  
Enter number two  
A movie queen to play the scene  
Of bringing all the good things out of me  
But for now love, let's be real  
I never thought I could ACT this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feelin's gone  
And I just can't get it back_

_If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time move  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
But stories always end  
And if you read between the lines  
You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand  
The felin's that you lack  
I never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feelin's gone  
And I just can't get it back."_

When he ended the song, he hung his head, and Natasha could have sworn she heard a soft sob. That was all the encouragement she needed to step all the way into the room and face Clint.

"Hey-" She started to say and was cut off by Clint.

"What do you want from me Natasha?" He said in a cold tone.

Natasha was taken back, he never used that tone with her, so she knew he was really upset. "What do you mean Clint?"

"What do you want from me Natasha, you have avoided me for the past week. Do you not trust me anymore to be your partner is that the problem, then fine, I can ask Fury for another." Clint replied.

Once again, Natasha was taken back by the venom in his voice and the accusations he threw at her.

"No Clint, that's not what I want. I want to be your partner, I don't think I could handle anyone else." Natasha said trying to keep the lump in her throat from affecting her voice.

"Then why didn't you talk to me about what happened?" Clint said turning around to face her.

"Can I sit down please?" She said trying to avoid talking about what had happened.

"Sure," Clint said in a slightly less colder tone.

Natasha sat down next to Clint, and just couldn't hold it in anymore, she let the sobs that she had kept in out. Clint was shocked and jumped (sort of, well as much as a person can when sitting on a bed with a guitar in their hands.), Natasha never cried for no reason, so he knew that this was something that greatly effected her.

"What's wrong Nat? Please tell me." Clint said laying his guitar down and pulling Natasha to his chest, smoothing her hair down and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sooo sorry Clint, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Natasha said through sobs.

"It's okay Tasha, just tell me what's wrong, what happened."

"T-That man who we had to kill, his name was Ryan. When I was in schooling, he was my boyfriend." Natasha let out another sob and Clint just rubbed her back.

"We dated for three years, when I started to get more hits, he started to act weird around me. Then one day, we were on a walk and he shoved me into an ally and pulled out a gun. He started yelling at me for killing his family. I had no idea what he was talking about. He continued to point the gun at me and I got scared and attacked him. I knocked the gun out of his hand and shot him in the chest. I thought he was dead, so I ran. That was what made me so focused on being the Black Widow. Everyone that I love, ends up getting killed because of me. Don't you understand Clint!"

"What are you saying Tasha?" Clint said whispering in her hair.

"I almost got you killed because of him, because I had frozen when I saw him, he was going to kill me and kill you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Natasha started to hiccup.

"Listen to me Natasha, you didn't get me killed, if I were to be killed, then it would have been on my own free will. I will never leave you if I can't help it. I.. I love you Natasha." Clint said, but whispered the last part almost so quiet that Natasha didn't hear him.

Natasha pulled away from his chest and looked at him right in the eye. "Clint what did you just say?"

"I said, 'I will never leave you if I can't help it.'" Clint said, knowing that she meant the other thing that he had said. She gave him the stare down and he eventually caved. "I said I love you. Okay, I know I probably shouldn't have said it. I know you would never feel-" Clint was cut off by the crash of her lips against his.

He was caught off guard and didn't kiss back, so Natasha thought that he didn't want her so she started to pull back. But when he felt her pull back, he realized that she had started the kiss and not him, so he gently cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss.

When the need for air was essential, they pulled away and lent their foreheads against each others. "I thought you said that Love was for children." Clint said with a smirk as he kissed her forehead and she laid her head against his chest.

"I did, but after all that happened between us in the past few years, I have decided that if Love is for children, then we could be children." She said planting a kiss to his chest. "I love you Clint."

"I love you too Natasha, always and forever."

* * *

That was the beginning of the strengthening of their partnership. Even though most say that when you are in love with your partner, it allows room for that loved one to be used against you, but in the case of the two assassins, it only meant that they made each other stronger and when they got back from missions, lets just say, Tony was blushing the first time when he heard them.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and no flames. Thank you so much for reading. I know that this story is a little AU. A mention in my next story for the person who can guess what the significance behind Natasha's boyfriends name is.**


End file.
